The aim of this Phase II proposal is to develop and implement a novel textile surface modification technique to impart a reactive barrier necessary for their use in protective clothing for healthcare workers. Hospital First Receivers represent a new class of responders whose work mission requires a unique protective ensemble. It has been noted under numerous US-EPA Health and Safety Plans, that local hospitals are ill equipped to care for workers who might become contaminated during mass casualty incidents. The challenge to date in selecting appropriate PPE (personal protective equipment) for first receivers is that the marketplace has only offered traditional military or industrial protective clothing (PC), neither of which has been designed for this unique end application. The need is obvious and immediate for a multi-functional garment specifically engineered for the unique challenges present within the medical response environment. The technical challenge involves defining the reduced multi-threat exposure scenario and combining this with the required performance attributes of a "breathable" barrier fabric that offers adequate protection to biological, chemical, and even some radiological hazards. Lynntech has developed a novel technology to permanently attach polyoxometalates complexed with silver ions to fabric surfaces. This modified fabric showed high reactivity against chemical warfare agent surrogates, toxic industrial chemicals, pesticides as well as antimicrobial activities against both gram positive and gram negative bacteria. This Phase II SBIR proposal discloses a joint development program between Lynntech and Kappler. A novel approach is described that combines both near-term reactive and established biological barrier technologies to address the uniqueness of this application and the diversity of the exposure scenario. Multi-functional performance attributes will be achieved by immobilizing reactive nano-particles on a non-woven matrix and combining this self-decontaminating component with a moisture permeable breathable membrane that resists penetration by blood and OPIM (other potentially infectious materials). The combined technologies will offer the wearer a next generation protective fabric that offers a broad range of protection from a variety of traditional medical hazards as well as new hazards associated with industrial accidents and terrorist events. In addition, these surface-modified fabrics could be used in chemical-protective clothing for agricultural workers to reduce skin exposure to pesticides as well as protecting military personnel from biological and chemical weapons. These fabrics could also have broad applications as household disinfection and hygiene wipes and could be incorporated into many consumer product applications. Hospital-based first receivers of victims of mass casualty incidents are required to wear protective clothing per OSHA standards. Being thick and heavy, chemical-resistant garments generate tremendous heat stress and physical discomfort to wearers and, after exposure to chemical or biological agents, have to be contained and disposed of immediately. Thus, new, self-decontaminating materials to fabricate protective garments for healthcare workers are urgently needed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]